The Magic of the Dursleys
by daisyq444222
Summary: The Dursleys have all been keeping secrets from one another. Dudley knows about and has a relative in a world that he isn't part of. Cho is a witch, but has yet to tell her husband or daughter. Laila can do things sometimes that she cannot explain. When all these secrets are unveiled, Dudley reconnects with his cousin, Harry Potter. Please R&R!


The Dursleys of Number Seven, Privet Drive were perfectly normal, thank you very much. At least, that's what the neighbors thought. Dudley Dursley seemed like an average man with an average house and an average job. His wife and daughter seemed extraordinarily ordinary, too. Although no one knew what Mrs. Dursleys' profession was, she worked normal hours and was almost always home for supper. Little Laila Dursley went to a normal school and although there had been a couple of strange incidents she had at least been a witness to, no one could prove that she was the cause of the peculiar happenings.

However, what the neighbors did not know was that each Dursley was harboring a secret they did not disclose to the others. It was only a matter of time before each of those secrets became unveiled.

It began on a Friday, March 11, 2011, to be precise. Dudley Dursley furrowed his brow as he glanced at the large stack of papers before him and inwardly groaned. He was becoming suspicious that Cookes, his boss, was purposefully giving him extra work as a punishment for arriving two minutes late to work the previous day. Dudley always thought that a person was given at least five minutes to be late to any given place, but that was before he met Cookes. _Bloody bastard,_ Dudley thought furiously, though he didn't speak aloud for fear Cookes might hear him. The man had hearing like an owl.

Owls. He recalled that his cousin Harry once owned an owl, a snowy one with bright yellow eyes. His wife owned an owl, too, as they were one of her favorite animals.

Dudley pulled his thoughts away from his estranged cousin and wife as he picked up the first paper. If he didn't concentrate completely on his work, he wouldn't finish it at all. Lack of concentration had always been one of his major downfalls. That's why Dudley liked boxing so much. When someone was trying to punch you, you had no choice but to pull yourself together and focus. It was either that or getting badly bruised. Damn, he was doing it again. But before he could try and focus again, the phone rang. Dudley picked it up and was surprised to find himself talking to Headmistress Barton. "Hello? Dudley Dursley speaking."

"Good afternoon Mr. Dursley, I am so sorry to bother you, but Laila needs to be picked up at school immediately," began the Headmistress.

"Is she sick? Did something bad happen to her?" Dudley gripped the phone tightly. His daughter was relatively well behaved, so the school could not be calling about her behavior. The school only called when something bizarre or dangerous happened to her, such as a year previously when a couple of bullies harassed her. Strangely enough, they antagonized her after that day and had gone home with dazed expressions.

"Well, sort of," said the Headmistress uneasily. "The children, they were playing tag in the courtyard when Laila accidently ended up on the roof."

"And what do you mean be "accidentally" ended up on the roof? Is she okay? How did she get down?" asked Dudley, whose heart began to thump wildly in his stomach. If anything happened to his little girl…

"She's fine. The fire department was called over to help and they got her down, but she's really shaken up," said Barton, and Dudley could understand why. He would be a bit shaken too if he had been hiding and suddenly found himself two stories in the air. The Headmistress continued. "I think you should come over and take her home."

Dudley glanced over at the giant stack of paperwork and once again cursed Cookes silently. He glanced at his watch, which read 12:30. His wife was at work, so she couldn't pick Leila up. There would be no one to watch the seven-year-old, so he would have to quit working for the day. Dudley supposed that, no matter how mad his boss would be, he could tackle the paperwork at a later date. Besides, he hadn't really been making much progress anyways. "I'm coming," he told the Headmistress, who hung up after bidding him a good day.

As Dudley was driving to the school, he thought of another person, a young boy, who had once landed himself on top of a roof…

* * *

Laila Dursley was sitting nervously in the Headmistress' office sucking on a lollipop they gave her to calm her nerves. The year-three student was petrified, embarrassed, and confused. How exactly had she got on the roof top? She was hiding in a little corner when she heard Jimmy's voice. He was so close to her hiding spot and she wanted to be the last one found. Laila just had to win and prove to Meredith that she wasn't the "hide and seek champion." Laila panicked, stayed as close to the wall as humanly possible and concentrated with all her might on not being found. She barely caught a glimpse of Jimmy's grinning face as he found her before she heard a loud pop and somehow ended up on the roof.

If Laila had wanted a place where no one could find her, the roof would not have been her number one choice. It wouldn't even be in her top twenty choices. As soon as she came out of her shock, she let out a high pitched scream, which was the only thing she could think to do. Almost immediately, students stopped playing on the playground and bouncing balls just so they could stare at her. Laila clung to the black tile of the roof for dear life. Time passed in a blur as Headmistress Barton had come outside to see what the commotion was about. As soon as she had seen Laila, the Headmistress let out a little yelp of her own and quickly called the fire department to get Laila down. After much persuasion, the fireman coaxed Laila to come toward him and carried the shaken seven year old back to earth.

Once on the ground, Laila was faced with questions like what? and how?, but she had no answers. And now she was in the Headmistress' office waiting for her daddy to pick her up. What would he do? Punish her? After all, her secret was out now: Laila Dursley was a freak.

Laila had known she was a freak long before the roof incident. Once, when fifth year bullies were harassing her, she became very angry. Rocks and twigs lifted themselves off the ground and twirled around her body before launching themselves at the bullies. Laila had been scared then that the bullies would tell her secret, but they were shocked into submission.

Before that, it was little things, like her hair growing back overnight after receiving an undesirable haircut or vegetables disappearing into thin air. She found that she could sometimes make the flowers bloom and could jump from high places without injuring herself. Once, a boy, a complete stranger, stole her teddy bear and wouldn't give it back, so his hair turned green. He noticed and immediately dropped the teddy bear, running to his mommy.

Sometimes, Laila liked that she could do these things, but other times she hated her mysterious abilities more than anything in the world. Grandad and Grandma wouldn't like her powers. They got mad when anything went wrong. She wasn't sure how Mummy and Daddy would react. Would they put her where all those crazy people go? She loved her parents more than anything and she didn't want them to think she was crazy and make her go away. So she sat licking her lollipop when Headmistress Barton came in. "I've called your Father and he'll be picking you up shortly." The Headmistress then stepped out of the room without another word. Laila glanced nervously at the clock in the corner, dreading the time when her daddy came and she would have to tell him the truth.


End file.
